Nisekoi (One-shot)
| translation title = Yomikiri | chapter number = 000 | previous chapter = None | next chapter = Promise |image = nisekoi one-shot.png}} is a proto-type chapter of the Nisekoi series that is written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi. The one-shot was published in the a seasonal magazine called Jump NEXT! on Jan 8, 2011. Summary Raku Ichijō and Chitoge Kirisaki have known each other since kindergarten, yet never seem to get along—in fact, they are near-complete opposites of each other. When they are forced by their fathers to fake being in a relationship for the sake of their gangs, which are on the brink of war, they have no choice but to resolve their differences for the sake of peace, which leads them to face an incident that happened between them years ago and is the reason they are at odds now. Debut Characters * Raku Ichijō * Chitoge Kirisaki * Ryū * Claude * Adelt Wogner Kirisaki * Raku's Father * Shūei Clan * Bee Hive Gang Chapter notes Note: This list can contain things either not found or contradicted in the serialized manga, since there are many differences between the one-shot and the serialized series. Character revelations *Raku doesn't want to become a yakuza leader; rather, he wants to work for the government. *Raku is shown to be more serious, incredibly smart, a show-off and lacking interest in many things (except maybe Chitoge). *Raku is shown to be extremely weak but does know from which angle a punch comes from. *Raku is only interested in women who are true traditional Japanese beauties. *Raku is afraid of many things, as that he cannot watch a horror movie or ride a roller coaster. Also, it is shown that he is not fleeing during the fight between the Yakuza and the gangsters only because he is too cramped to even move. *Chitoge can't sing; when she tries to, she knocks everyone unconscious. *Chitoge doesn't like sweet things, but Raku likes them, in contrast to her. *Raku has stated that he hates Christmas. *Raku's father and Chitoge's father fought with each other 20 years ago. *Raku and Chitoge made a promise to each other to keep the presents they gave each other but that promise was broken. *Raku and Chitoge knew each other since kindergarten. *The Shūei Clan and Bee Hive Gang have a rivalry toward each other. *Raku and Chitoge will be fake lovers to prevent a war between the gangs. Character differences *Chitoge's eyes are yellow, which is the same as her hair color. *Raku and Chitoge know each other from kindergarten. *Chitoge is shown to be smarter than Raku in many things and is also shown to have strength enough to punch Raku up to two meters high. *Chitoge has two ribbons on the side of her hair instead of a large ribbon on top of her hair. *The uniforms for the girls has a different style. *Raku calls Chitoge a monkey while Chitoge calls Raku scrawny. *When Chitoge and Raku have their date, they're in their school uniforms and it's Christmas time. *Raku doesn't like anyone and actually isn't interested in love and romance. *Raku is shown to be afraid of horror movies and roller coasters. *Chitoge makes everyone unconscious if she sings. Trivia *This one-shot appears to be a prototype for Chapter 1 to Chapter 4 of the serialized version of Nisekoi.